


Deal Breaker

by startraveller776



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startraveller776/pseuds/startraveller776
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have a discussion over what an appropriate pet would be for their little boy.
Relationships: T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Deal Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a repost of an old fic.

**DEAL BREAKER**

"You call _that_ a house pet?"

Trip Tucker stared, slack-jawed, at a monster. There was no other way to describe it. It was roughly the size of a small bear with long, sharp tusks protruding from a vicious looking mouth. Trip instinctively held little Charlie tighter. The baby was happily gurgling at the beast, completely unaware of the potential danger.

"Yes. It is a domesticated sehlat. I raised one as a child," T'Pol answered. "I believe we've already discussed this, Trip."

"Yeah, when you told me you thought it'd be good for Charlie's development to raise a pet, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He took a step back when the animal started to make a rumbling noise. "I was kinda thinking that it would be something smaller, like a house cat."

T'Pol canted a brow. "Domesticated sehlats _are_ smaller than their counterparts in the wild."

"Really?" Trip's voice cracked a little. _Note to self, stay the hell out of the Forge._ "And this thing is actually tame?"

"Perfectly." She glanced at him with reassurance in her eyes. "As long as its basic needs are met, it is quite an agreeable pet."

"Wait, what?" Trip's trepidation rose another notch. "What do you mean, 'as long as its basic needs are met?' What happens if they're not?"

"There is no cause for concern. Charlie would not fail to care for his pet."

He narrowed his eyes. "T'Pol, what happens if a house broken sehlat isn't cared for properly?"

She pursed her lips ever so slightly. "It becomes . . . less tame."

"No. Nuh-uh," Trip said as he took another step back. Little Charlie struggled to reach out to the sehlat. "Not happening, T'Pol. There is no way I'm bringing home a beast that could swallow my son whole if it gets looked at cross-eyed."

"Sehlats are common pets for children, Trip. There is no danger."

"No danger? It looks like it stepped out of one of my old horror vids." He shook his head. "I'm not having that thing in our home."

T'Pol gave him her _if-I-weren't-Vulcan-I'd-be-openly-exasperated_ expression. "You are not the only one in this family who can make this decision. I have far more experience with these animals. You are forming an inaccurate opinion on appearances only."

Trip strained to keep Charlie from slipping out of his arms. The baby was warbling a tuneless song at the animal now. "Hon, normally I'd agree with you about being open minded and all, but look at that thing! I'm not gonna let my baby boy anywhere near something like that."

"He is my baby too, husband. And obviously he is drawn to the animal."

Trip snorted. "Be serious. Charlie'd crawl into a sand fire storm and try to catch the lightening. He's not exactly the best judge of what's safe or not."

"And _you_ are?"

"When it comes to my baby? Damn straight, darlin'."

"We should discuss this further—"

"No. Sorry, babe, but it's a deal breaker for me."

"Deal breaker?" There was another raised brow.

"Yep. You want to have a pet sehlat monster thingy? Fine. Me and Charlie are on the next transport back to Jupiter station. Feel free to come and visit any time you'd like. Just make sure to leave your new friend at home." Trip turned around and started walking back to their vehicle. Charlie protested loudly with each step.

"Trip, wait." T'Pol touched his shoulder. "Perhaps we can wait until Charlie is older to decide on an appropriate pet."

Trip gave her a triumphant grin. "It's never gonna be a sehlat, though."

She replied with an unreadable expression and he knew she wasn't going to give up the fight just yet. Well, neither was he. Charlie squawked, drawing their attention. The little boy reached for his mother with cooing sounds. Trip released the baby into her arms, now that he was sure T'Pol wasn't going to demand they bring the sehlat home today. He gave them both a wistful smile. Trip would never get tired of seeing this picture of his little family—as long as that picture didn't contain a fanged bear that could have them all for lunch.

"I've been thinkin'" he said as he opened the door to the vehicle, "that maybe we should consider a dog as a pet."

T'Pol wrinkled her nose. "Unacceptable."

"Oh come on, sweetheart. Dogs are great pets!"

She turned to him with a deadly serious face. "That would be a 'deal breaker' for me."

Trip erupted into a fit of laughter. They were never going to agree on a furry companion for Charlie.

So, what else was new?

**~FIN~**


End file.
